


I think you're pretty and that's not the concussion speaking

by After_glow



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jisu is a flustered baby, Mentioned Other ITZY Member(s), One Shot, Prompt Fic, Ryujin is a clumsy baby, These two are just too precious, and i still don't know how to tag, i was in desperate need of something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: I was in dire need of something like this.That's it, I don't have any good excuse.Again, this is unbetaed soooooo...¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 55





	I think you're pretty and that's not the concussion speaking

**Author's Note:**

> I was in dire need of something like this.  
> That's it, I don't have any good excuse.  
> Again, this is unbetaed soooooo...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ending up in pain, with a bruise forming on her temple, was not something Ryujin anticipated from her full day of training.  
But neither did kissing the most beautiful girl in Ryujins entire world.

All five girls were on their way to the practice rooms to get through the last few details about their comeback choreo.  
It's filled with sharp movements, and everyone was excited about it in general.  
They speculated if their fans would like it as much as they did.

After getting through the entire dance two times, the youngest called for a break.  
Yeji nodded and told everyone to take a short break and freshen up a little bit.

Ryujin, on the other hand, was so in her element, that she continued to dance.  
She wanted to be perfect for their comeback, and that included the dance and everything that came with it.

So she stayed in front of the big wall of mirrors and monitored every little movement, correcting it immediately after notice.

On the other side of the studio, the remaining four girls sat down on the couch and watched their other member dance with one girl, primarily focused on her bandmate and close friend.

Lia knew why Ryujin worked uncommonly hard for this dance.  
She felt like every one of them knew that this was something different, something bigger, so they all put 200% into their singing, dancing, and outer appearance. 

The long-haired girl hadn't realized that all the eyes of her bandmates and fellow friends slowly focused on her, and her starring eyes.  
Yeji was the first one to notice and promptly started to tease her friend, nudging her side.

"If you stare any longer, you're going to start drooling on the floor." she smirked as Lia tried to collect herself again, a deep blush spreading over her cheeks.

"You know, I get you. Fans don't call her their girl crush for nothing."  
"Unnie, stop, that's not." the brunette tried to stop her friend. "I'm not staring." she could feel the redness spreading throughout her face.  
"Then why are you blushing like a tomato?" Yeji pointed to her red ears while suppressing a laugh.

"Please just stop. I just admire her inducement, that's all."  
Lia tried to reason her intense starring but failed.  
She hides her face behind her hands, hoping for the blush to go away as quickly as possible. 

"Mhhh, I bet you do." and with that, their Leader stopped the teasing, stood up, and prompted everyone else to get back to practice.

Lia was thankful that their choreographer placed her behind Ryujin most of their dance.  
That way, she could cherish most of her friend's sharp movements and bad-girl like gestures. 

It was especially hard for Lia to stay focused when her friend was in the center of the song, straight up teasing with her movements, her winking, and that sly smile of hers.

And when Ryujin caught Lia's eyes in the reflection of the mirror and winked at her, Lia might have died a bit inside but just a teeny tiny bit.

They trained like this for another few hours, and after Yeji's final call, everyone collapsed on the hard floor.  
The girls started to gather their belongings until they noticed that Ryujin still stood in the same place in the room.

"You guys go ahead. I'll train for a bit longer if that's okay." she sheepishly scratched the back of her head while looking at her members.

Everyone else looked at their Leader, a confused facial expression graced her face as she tried to think of a reason as to why the younger wanted to stay longer. 

"Alright, but don't push yourself too hard, okay? We need you in your best form for the comeback." she advised her friend and fellow bandmate.

"Will do boss." Ryujin said with a salute like gesture.

The girls gathered all their belongings and started to heat out of the practice room and to the showers.  
Lias's mind was running a mile per minute.  
She also tried to think of a reason as to why Ryujin wanted to stay back.

As if she said her thought out loud, Yuna appeared beside her, a reassuring arm around her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, unnie, you know how Ryujin-unnie can get right before a comeback." They all knew that Yuna was right with what she said. 

Not wasting another thought on it, the girls got into the changing rooms.  
After sorting through her clothes, Lia noticed that she forgot her sweater in the practice room.

"Hey, I'm going to run back to the practice room. I think I forgot my sweater there, you go on without me." the brunette told the other three members as they slowly walked in the direction of the showers.

"Alright, maybe you can take a look after Ryujin. You know, maybe get her to stop her practice and come home with us. I don't like it when she stays longer than required, and she actually listens to you." Yeji told with a confident smirk.

Lia quickly nodded and strolled back to the room.  
From afar, she could already hear the music, but upon entering the studio, she couldn't spot Ryujin. 

She looked around the little corner, calling out for her friend.  
She spotted the short-haired girl lying on the floor with an unusual expression.

"Ryujin-ah, are you okay?" Lia slowly stepped towards the girl.  
The younger grimaced upon hearing a voice this close to her throbbing head.  
"Ugh, you don't have to scream unnie." Lia kneeled down to inspect her friend and noticed a dark red spot on the right side of her friend's temple.

"I'm sorry, but why are you lying on the floor?"  
Ryujins ears started to get red, and she tried to look anywhere but her bandmember.  
"I kind of hit my head, and now everything's spinning, and wow, you're so pretty. Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" she started to mumble while hiding her flushed face. 

"Okay, I think you hit your head pretty hard. Why don't we try to get you up and on the couch?" Lia tried to put not as much thought into the sudden revelation of her friend and gently helped her up.

After putting the younger girl down on the couch and getting her a glass of water, Lia notified the other members and reassured them that the two would be fine without them.

"Come on, you big clutz. We need to put ice on that spot, or you're going to have a head twice the size tomorrow." she encouraged her friend to sit up, but Ryujin would not cooperate as she wanted her too.

"Hey, you can't sleep now, Ryujin-ah."  
"Just a few minutes, okay? Come and sit unnie." Ryujin pulled Lia down on the couch and promptly placed her head down and in Lia's lap.  
The older one started to fluster at the bold gesture and wanted to protest, but any complaint died down after noticing how the dancer relaxed in her lab. 

"Okay, but only a few minutes. Then we get back to the dorm to put some ice on that wound, okay?"  
A soft humming was the only answer she got as her hand found its way into Ryujin's short hair unintentionally. 

She gently started to thread her fingers through it and tried not to brush the wound on her friend's head and hurt her even more in progress.

"You know, I still think you're super pretty. Like, the prettiest in the entire universe, and that's not my foggy mind speaking."  
Lia couldn't answer her friend and continued to massage her scalp. 

Upon noticing how silent Lia went, Ryujin opened her eyes to look at her friend. She saw her slightly rosy cheeks and smiled.  
Lia ignored the smile and turned her head to the side.

"You're cute when you blush." satisfied with Lia's reaction to her compliment, Ryujin closed her eyes again and gradually drifted off into a slumber. 

Several minutes passed, and after looking at the clock in the practice room, Lia noticed that half an hour had already passed. She started to try and wake the short-haired girl up with soft words but failed.

She then started to poke her friends' cheeks and nose but without success. Huffing, she tried to come up with another way of waking her exhausted friend. 

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ryujins' forehead. No reaction.  
Her lips placed another tender kiss on her nose. Still no reaction.  
Her kisses went to both of her cheeks, and after noticing still no reaction, she debated with herself if she should kiss her friend on the lips. 

As if the younger one could read her mind, she started to open her eyes and looked straight into Lias.

"I think my lips hurt too, you know." Ryujin spoke calmly.  
Lia almost chocked on her saliva, a deep blush grazing her delicate features.

"Y-you, I mean, I just," the older girl tried to recollect herself. "stop looking at me like that." Ryujin lazily smiled up at her friend.

"Come on, we need to get back to the dorm to treat that head of yours."  
Lia was about to get up when another hand found its way to her cheek, smoothly stroking it and silencing the older girl in progress.  
She looked down at the short-haired girl and relaxed against the touch. 

"Ryujin." Lia faintly called out.  
"Jisu." the smaller of the two of them responded.

Lia was surprised to hear her name fall from her friends' lips. She could get used to Ryujin calling her by her name like that.  
Not wasting any more time on the what if's, Lia bent down and placed a short but longingly kiss on her friends' lips.  
At this exact moment, Lia swore, she felt everything and nothing at the same time. 

The kiss didn't last long, and the long-haired girl quickly retracted herself from the other girl. Her face started to get warm as she tried to hide behind her hands again.

"S-sorry, I just," the older stammered out as the other pair of lips found hers again.  
The second kiss lasted longer, and Lia was happy about that.  
She had time to focus on the lips of her bandmate.  
How they felt against her own, how she never wanted to kiss another pair of lips again, and how right this moment felt.

After a while, Ryujin withdrew herself from her friend and looked at her for validation.  
A small smile formed on Lias' face, and that answered the short-haired girls' question. 

"You know, this was the best first kiss ever, but I think I might have a concussion." a tired grin adored the younger girl's face as she watched her friend. 

Lia couldn't hold herself back and started to laugh.  
A hearty laugh that Ryujin liked the most when it came from the older girl because then she knew that it was a real and genuine laugh.

"You're unbelievable, Shin Ryujin." she supported her friend into a sitting position and stood up herself, holding out her hands for the other girl to take them.

The dark-haired girl took the offered hands and stood up but not without wobbling slightly do to her throbbing head. 

"But you love me." Ryujin proudly said while they made it out of the practice room.  
"Yeah, I do." Lia hushed into the dark blueish hair of her friend as they walked to get changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff in this fandom, lol.  
> But I still hope you enjoyed this piece of fluffy quarantine content.  
> Site note: This is a prompt from prompt generator 'cause I'm an uncreative gay and it's crossposted on AFF.


End file.
